Talk:Sparrowhawk/@comment-5864920-20130201211719/@comment-5160010-20130202162211
Your trooper have good performance because Sparrowhawk have very good stats (150% Aim and x50 Critical). Just for you have and idea, an usual weapon has x5~10 of critical. Even with Hydroshocks, the critical would be x40, and, without those Hydros, Sparrowhawk has x50 '''critical! Now, if you want a good Sparrowcombo, how about: Some self-defense Skills: - Camouflage (Pursue it '''hard!) - Sturdy (Always useful for Heavy Weapons) - Suspicious (Never Sab! combinated with average Moviment Speed of the Trooper, [http://minitroopers.wikia.com/wiki/Rush Rush and On Point, can be a good Anti-Spy Trooper]); Smart (Almost never Sab!. and some other good stuff); - Wrestler and Faceboot (You'll never know) Good Skills for Reloading: - Take Cover! + Nimble Fingers (Sparrowhawk is one-shot-capacity-weapon, then, Reloading Skills are recomended. if you ask why I mentioned Nimble Fingers, this Skill not only Reloads two shells at one time, but increases 100% on reloading time, being useful for every weapon {Less [http://minitroopers.wikia.com/wiki/Pump_Action_Shotgun PAS}]). If you want a killing spree, even being hit: - Unshakable (Can be REALY useful) - Death Grip (Once Aim, certain kill) - Bounce Back (Why not ?) Speed, Initiative; Yellow Skills in general: - Frenetic (...) - On Point (First blood!) - I would like to mention Action Speed Skills, like: Enthusiastic (Good with On Point); Wife Beater; Thermos of Coffee. These Action Skill would be the BEST for your sniper, considering those Weapons have a high Recovery. - How about Loader?? (Good, but takes a useful slot; you should choose Nimble+Take Cover instead Loader, because those Skills have more than one use) - Restless (It's a good choice) - Vendetta (Little Initiative for dying comrades) Aim (Think that it isn't a priority) and Critical Skills: - Anatomy (Doctor's only; good combo with Hearthbreaker, when priority target is Heart) - Heartbreaker (Straight to the heart!) - Biped (Trust me, you'll never miss running targets again; Zigzag ones shall FEAR) - Blind Fury (Good for Blind and Line of Sight Broken; not a must) - Covering Fire (Cover and Killshot; YES) - Cold Blooded' (A MUST)' - Heat Sensor (Not a must, but do it's job) - Hydroshocks (Mwahaha) Countering Survivor-Troopers: - Toxic Shells =D You must keep in mind that a Support Trooper with a Sparrowhawk (When you want to be his preferred Weapon) will be a STAND Trooper. Moving Skills [Charge and company], Grenades and "using items" (Like Grenades, Amphet Shot, Binoculars, Ty-Wy and Voodoo Doll) could change his performance. If you want to Grenades, and some kind, a Voodoo Doll (Try to get it in '''another' Trooper), or the other Skills previously mentionated, the Skill Juggler would be a MUST.'' Some things about a "StandHawk's" Trooper: - Movement Skills aren't the best Choices, like said before (Doctor's Helmet is on this list). - Beware with Vicious. If the target is already injured, you will lose the Priority Target (Head, Heart; what ever you chose). The dangerous of hit a Leg or an Arm is high. - Barrel Extension, Unforgiving, Tail Gunner, Nervous and Trigger Happy are not recomended. - Adrenaline may not work without Dodging Skills, and without movement. - Please, don't. - A real mistery when talking about one-shot-capacity-weapons. Sorry for the long text, but I'm hope that it's going to help ya =D (somekind e.e) "One shot, one Kill" Alleria Windrunner Sad, but true: "Troopers with Invincible will LAUGH about YOU" CursedBear